


What's Past is Prologue

by elaine_ascolat



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And I really don't think he and Harry had a heart to heart about Lee's last mission, Because Eggsy Plays Close to the Vest, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Melancholy, Mention of Canon Events, On the Jet, On the Way Home, Post-Canon, Pre-canon mentioned, Roxy Learns about Eggsy's Dad, What with all the BAMF!Spy training and stuff going on, story time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine_ascolat/pseuds/elaine_ascolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy asks a question about something Merlin said after the test on the train tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Or: a Kingsman always pays his debts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Past is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **This story assumes that Eggsy: 1) never learned the details of the mission where his dad died, 2) he never told Roxy his dad had once been a candidate and 3) that training took at least a year from the day Harry got Eggsy out of trouble with the cops.** Between the montage of Coma!Harry, the puppies becoming grown dogs and Eggsy's reaction to seeing 'how big' his little sister got, I decided that they were in training for anywhere from a year, but less than two before V-Day.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and I'm American, so I'm sorry. Really, really, really sorry for anything that's been butchered.

Roxy settled back into one of the comfortable chairs of the jet. Eggsy gave her a satisfied smirk and Merlin rolled his eyes and settled into the seat at the tech terminal. “So, that’s the world saved, then. Cleanup’s going to be hell…” he sighed, “Eggsy, once we sort out whether or not anyone else was more loyal to Arthur than to Kingsman itself, I’ll suggest you take Galahad’s seat.”

Eggsy managed a sort-of smile and a tight nod, “Thanks, Merlin.”

The other man seemed to understand what wasn’t being said, “Eggsy…Harry would be incredibly proud of you.” Eggsy’s dipped his chin a tiny fraction and Merlin continued, “So would your father.”

“Thank you…” the words were a breath, almost too quiet to be heard over the sound of the engines.

Roxy looked back and forth between Eggsy and Merlin, “You knew Eggsy’s father, too? You and Harry both…” she blinked when they both looked at her and said, “When we passed the test on the train tracks, after Charlie failed…you said that Eggsy’s dad had made it that far, to the final two candidates…”

Merlin glanced at Eggsy who shrugged, “Harry didn’t really talk about it. Always figured I’d bring it up later, y’know?”

Merlin nodded, “Right…Harry and I did know Eggsy’s dad. Arthur did as well. Lee Unwin saved my life as well as Harry’s. I’ve been a trainer in Kingsman for just over twenty-five years. ‘T was eighteen years ago, we were having trials for Lancelot,” he nodded at Roxy, “Final two candidates were strong, bold young men. James and Lee. James was not unlike your former classmates—bit less full of himself. Really, you remind me of him. Poised, educated but took people on their own merits. A good man, a gentleman. Lee was a marine, rougher than the others, but heart of gold. Quick study, determined…I thought more than once that he was what Harry called a ‘natural gentleman’. Someone not born into privilege, but who behaved as a gentleman all the same, without the training and education afforded others. It was, partly, why Harry proposed him in the first place. Always thought we needed to adapt more, did Harry. Too full of aristocracy, not in touch enough with the average person. Thought we needed new blood. Both men made it through every task we set…” 

He sighed, “I don’t often go into the field. Generally, it’s only to provide onsite support up close when there’s a need, which is close to never and during trials that go further than usual. It was supposed to be an easy mission. Go in, interrogate a known terrorist, codename ‘Falcon’, get out again unless the opportunity presented itself to take out the leadership of the cell we were tracking…” he sipped his coffee, “Things started out textbook. We got in, found Falcon easily…It was myself, Harry, Lee and James. Harry secured Falcon per protocol and began interrogating him. Gave him a bullet in each knee to show we were serious…and that’s when it went to shit. Falcon bent over in his chair—pain, we assumed and I don’t doubt it wasn’t completely an act—but when he straightened it was with a grenade pin in his teeth. Harry moved to neutralize the threat, but Lee shoved him aside and took the blast with his body. If it hadn’t been for Lee, all of us would’ve been dead…He gave his life to save ours and I’ve never forgotten that…” his face was set in an unhappy frown, “It’s rare that a proposal dies,” he glanced at Eggsy, “She wasn’t wrong at the beginning when she said it was classic military technique with the body bag bit. It wasn’t only that, however. There is a real risk, much as we try to minimize it until the candidates are ready…Harry was gutted, never stopped blaming himself…”

Eggsy nodded, “I know…he told me as much…right before he left for Kentucky. Said everything he’d done for me was trying to pay that debt…”he kept his eyes on his tea as he spoke.

“Harry insisted we not just sweep aside the aftermath,” Merlin continued for Roxy’s benefit, “Insisted Lee posthumously be awarded a Kingsman medal of valor, despite having never sat at the table. As James and I took Harry’s side, Arthur agreed, reluctantly.”

“Kingsman has a medal of valor?” Roxy asked.

Eggsy reached into the interior breast pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a medallion, “Used to have a ribbon to pin it, but it came off when I was a kid…” he handed it to Roxy, who took it carefully and studied it. Merlin didn’t look the least bit surprised that Eggsy was still carrying it.

“If you look at the back, it has a number—the date the medal was earned that corresponds to a phone number. This medal means you are owed a debt by Kingsman for your service,” Merlin told her and she turned it over to see the date.

“Harry called it a favor,” Eggsy added, “When he came to tell my mum about dad, he said it meant we were owed a favor, our choice. Mum didn’t take it well…I remember ‘cause it was ‘round Christmas—we were waiting to take the decorations down, hoping dad would come back soon. He’d sent me a snow globe, always brought me one from wherever he’d been sent with his unit, though I suppose at least one was a mission with Kingsman. I was sitting on the floor playing with it when Harry told mum about the favor. When she wouldn’t take the medal, Harry crouched down on the floor and asked me my name…Made the fake snow in the globe swirl and gave me the medal. Told me to take care of it and my mum…”

“Each number has a corresponding passcode. As generally there aren’t even one debt owed per agent, each agent chooses his or her own passcode to be used if and when such a debt are incurred,” Merlin told her.

“Oxfords, not brogues,” Eggsy murmured quietly. His jaw was tight and he swallowed hard.

“Aye. That was the passcode Harry chose,” Merlin affirmed, “There’s no time-limit on the debt. If any agent still has an outstanding debt when he or she must be replaced, his or her replacement is briefed on the situation and automatically given the passcode of their predecessor, in addition to choosing their own.”

Roxy gently handed the medal back to Eggsy, who tucked it back in his pocket. He offered her a half-smile that was melancholy. Merlin squeezed his shoulder, “I was proud to know your father, Eggsy and I’m proud to know you…” he stood, “Get some rest, both of you. There’ll be a lot of work waiting for us on the ground when we get home.” With that he returned to the cockpit, leaving Roxy and Eggsy both lost in their own thoughts.


End file.
